Silent Scream
by electra78
Summary: Un One-shot sobre una escena de Heather y Douglas tras salir de Silent Hill


Silent Scream

_Dime todo lo que ves_

Ella solo vio…cosas macabras.

_He llegado a sonar_

Que estaba en un lugar que se le hacía familiar pero en forma muy distante, antes no podía ponerle nombre. Pero ahora….su antigua amiga y el legado de su padre le habían ayudado.

_Cielos sin aves, que en silencio lloran_

Las aves daban vida a los cielos, pero ahora para ella el cielo estaba gris y vacío. Ella misma se sentía así. Un ave que había dejado de volar y que ahora lloraba en silencio. Ya le lloro a quien le había protegido con su vida ya no quería llorar más.

_En este lugar, donde mi corazón se perdió._

Heather Mason solo miro el vaso de agua. Se encontraba en el hospital de su ciudad en la misma sala de Douglas quien se hallaba profundamente dormido con su pierna enyesada. Tan tranquilo pero en cuanto despertara, los recuerdos volverían. Y esos recuerdos no iban a ser olvidados fácilmente, podrían lidiar con ello pero en el olvido nunca.

Y menos el recuerdo de Harry Mason.

̎'' Papa ¿Dónde estás?...aquí estoy hija, no te asustes no me he movido de aquí…pensé que te fuiste. No, nunca me iría sin ti…al menos no sin avisar… ¡oye! …es broma Cheryl '' risas hicieron eco en su mente.

̎'' Papa ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un recuerdo? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? ¡Claudia! Te dejaste llevar por la promesa de un mundo estúpidamente perfecto, sé que Alessa también era parte de ese anhelo pero yo ya no soy ella ¡No tenías por qué meterme en esto maldición! ''

En eso por la puerta abierta, una enfermera paso de largo. Al verla, Heather recordó que no había que Douglas todavía no explicaba cómo se rompió la pierna. Para ella era más que claro que Silent Hill era responsable de ello pero si el detective no decía nada todavía era porque seguramente estaba inventando una explicación. Por no decir que se debía notificar la muerte de su Harry.

̎'' ¿Pero qué vamos a decir?''

-Mire doctor, una amiga de mi otra vida envió a un monstruo a matar a mi padre mientras yo estaba en un mundo alterno de pesadilla y por eso la seguí hasta Silent Hill.

Para empezar, nunca le creería.

_Un día cuando huyas lejos del dolor que enfrentaste_

_Estarás solo, cuando vengas a ver que la verdad no se verá._

-¿Y si hubiese sido mejor que Claudia viviera?- se preguntó Heather en voz alta.

-¿Para qué?

Douglas se había despertado. Utilizando los brazos se acomodó para verla mejor.

-Porque…la hubiéramos llevado a la policía, ya sabes. Quizás en su intento de convencer a la policía con eso de su dios enfermo hubiera declarado que fue quien mato a mi padre…por el bien de la humanidad. Psicópata loca.

-Estaba loca, pero si iba a morir así tenía que suceder-dijo Douglas.-Además, no era lo suficientemente estúpida para revelar sus planes así sin más. Recuerda como me engaño.

-Pero ¿qué vamos a decir?- repitió Heather-Podemos decir que alguien entro y mato a mi padre mientras yo estaba fuera pero lo dejamos en…la cama tapado y con flores. No sé.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá. Yo tampoco es como decir que termine herido así.

-Es más fácil romperse una pierna que un asesinato.

-Y por eso te ayudare.

Heather bufo.

-Tanta cosa en la que te metí…de hecho en la que te metiste ¿No te he hartado?

-Digamos que eres una persona…que le dio un poco de movimiento a mi vida

-Punto concedido- Heather se estiro un poco- Te seré sincera…no me gustaría volver a pisar un hospital. Solo estoy aquí por ti pero luego…que los doctores vengan a mi casa.

-Sera rápido, normalmente estaré menos tiempo y luego me echaran de aquí en silla de ruedas ¿Estas bien?

Heather sintió un nudo.

-No, mi papa murió- Heather inspiro-Eso no es estar bien.

̎ Dentro suyo, estaba gritando pero ya no quería llorar. Porque así…sus heridas se iban a reabrir…quiero olvidar que puedo sentir dolor ̎

-¿Sabes que no está mal que llores por tu padre muerto?- pregunto Douglas- Seria más feo si no lo hicieras.

Heather abrió la boca para responder pero fue remplazado por un sollozo. Se cubrió la cara mientras las lágrimas volvían a surgir. Douglas vio a una pequeña niña.

_Frágil como un niño herido_

Y quiso consolarla pero no podía…porque no se podía mover.

Heather…no Cheryl- llamo- Sé que en parte soy responsable de que…pases por esto. Quiero que sepas cuanto lo siento y por eso…los dos estamos solos. Muchos lo están pero nos tocó a nosotros apoyarnos. Yo estaré para lo que necesites...

Heather se sorbió al tiempo que caminaba hacia la camilla y le tomaba la mano.

-Gracias...yo también, estaré para lo que necesites. Saldremos de esta.

Heather seguirá llorando por Harry Mason, su padre que la salvo y que quiso y peleo porque ella fuera feliz. Pero quizás tanto como para Heather o Cheryl Mason y Douglas Cartland, la vida o destino esto se convertiría en lo más parecido a una familia.

* * *

Luego de un chorrroooo de tiempo de no escribir algo de Silent Hill, me nació hacer este Oneshot. Y aparte de Silent the Room también amo a Silent Hill 3 (yo soy de esa teoría de que ahora que los dos encontraron una relación paternal-familiar despuesde sus pérdidas pero…. ¡ ¡HARRYYYYYY!

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer.


End file.
